


How it could have been

by sam04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PDA, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: What would have happened if he had decided to come back to me.





	How it could have been

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to stop my mind from running around in circles. Might be continued with more snippets. Or alternative ways of how he could have come back. Or how they might have met again. Or more sex. That's always good, right?
> 
> Some things might not make much sense since it's a continuation of a real life situation and it's not meant to be explained much further. I'm sorry for everything you might not understand though <3

**How it could have been**

The ringing of the doorbell made me look up and frown. I didn’t expect anyone that day and in all honesty, I just wanted to be left alone and wallow in self-pity,

Grudgingly I got up and held the buzzer that would let whoever it was through the front door and went to open the door to our flat.

“Hello?” I called into the staircase and the answer made me freeze on the spot.

“Do you always just let anybody in? I could be a murderer, you know,” his cheerful voice answered me. I couldn’t turn her eyes away from the stairs as gradually his head and then the rest of him came into view.

“What…” My voice broke for a second. I just couldn’t believe he was here! “What are you doing here?” I asked finally when he was standing in front of me. “Felix isn’t here, he’s in school…,” I said, my voice getting lower at the end of the sentence. I stared at him as if he was an oasis in a desert.

“Well, maybe I’m not here for him,” he replied in a low voice and I felt goosebumps breaking out all over my body.

“Why… why are you here then? Did you want Denise back? I’m afraid she found her last resting place in the bin.” I couldn’t help the scathing tone of my voice and he grinned knowingly.

“Have you been jealous?” he asked with a smirk that I wanted to wipe from his face.

“You know very well I have been. Don’t be so smug,” I grumbled and his grin widened.

“Maybe I wanted you to be jealous,” he whispered and slid one of his hands around my jaw. His eyes slid down my neck and got caught up at a spot near my collarbone. “My mark looks good on you,” he said in a hoarse voice and I couldn’t help taking a sharp intake of breath.

“What are you doing here, Jacob?” I asked again, my eyes never leaving his face, as much as I wanted to drink in his whole body.

“Won’t you let me in first?” he asked and tilted his head a bit. I shook his head.

“Why are you here?” I repeated. I vowed to stay strong this time and not let myself get distracted from his gorgeous mouth but he thwarted that plan once again.

“But then I can’t kiss you like I want to,” he replied and I swore I didn’t whimper at that. I literally dragged him inside where he promptly crushed me against the wall and finally, finally his lips met mine again. I moaned at the feel of the slight stubble around his jaw and the feel of his tongue in my mouth. His lips left mine and followed an invisible trail down my neck to suck at the point where he had already left his mark before.

“Fuck,” I gasped when I felt his teeth graze the sore spot and I held his shoulders even tighter. It took me a few moments to regain my senses and I was quite proud to push him away a little bit.

“What did you do that for?” he pouted and I shook his head in exasperation.

“I’m serious. Why are you here!” I couldn’t let myself enjoy this if I didn’t know it was real.

He run his hand through his hair. “Amsterdam was boring,” he replied and turned away from me to finally take in the whole room they were standing in. “Hey, it’s Tyrion! Little toe-eater, I missed you!” He went to pet my cat and I was left staring at his back.

“What do you mean, Amsterdam was boring?” I know I must not have looked very attractive, standing there with my mouth left gaping open but I couldn’t help it.

“Oh for god’s sake. I missed you, okay?!” He turned around to me and I blinked stupidly at him.

“I … I missed you too,” I finally said and he smiled that crooked smile that I loved.

“’Course you did,” he replied and then sat down onto the couch. “So! What are you planning on doing with me now that I’m back here?” he asked and I didn’t even wait for him to finish that sentence to cross the room in less than three steps and to sink onto his lap and kiss him.

“That… is a… very good… idea,” he mumbled between messy kisses and I only moaned appreciatively before diving into another kiss.

“Missed your lovely mouth so much, you have no fucking idea,” he muttered while I kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear. My hands were busy wandering under his shirt where soft and warm skin was waiting for me and I sighed in satisfaction when I finally felt his hands on me.

“Why did you even leave in the first place?” I grumbled and finally let go of him to get rid of his shirt. I loved that he wasn’t clearly defined or had many muscles around his chest and stomach but was soft and cuddly and just the right amount of flesh to appreciate.

“Had to,” he gasped as I licked over one of his nipples. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed when I bit into it in exasperation.

“Stupid answer,” I replied and grinned at him playfully. He shook his head with a slow smile.

“Little minx, you’re just asking for it, aren’t you?” he asked and his eyes glowed with a passion I couldn’t completely fathom. How could I want someone that much? How could someone – how could _he_ want someone like _me_ that much? I didn’t even try to make sense of it and instead started to open his trousers.

“What are you – oooh, fuck I missed you so much,” he cursed when he caught on to what I was doing.

“Quick or slow?” I asked when I finally had his gorgeous cock in my vicinity and looked up at him. I let my fingers slowly trail over the head and smirked when I heard his intake of breath.

“Quick, please, I don’t think I can last long right now,” he replied with a husky voice and I nodded with a sly smile.

“Quick it is” I left his lap to kneel in front of him and took his cock as deep in my mouth as I could.

“Oh my fucking God, that mouth…” I grinned around his member in my mouth and started sucking while he was prattling on above me.

“Should have taken that fucking photo,” he muttered and I let go of his cock with a _pop_.

“But then you might not be here right now,” I replied in a serious voice and I knew my eyes were sad when I looked up at him. He slid a hand into my hair and down my jaw to caress it.

“Then I would have been an even bigger idiot than I’ve already been,” he said in a low voice and I gave him a wobbly smile.

I went back to sliding my tongue around his cock and I felt it twitch in my mouth.

“I really can’t believe how much of a natural you are, it’s insane,” he muttered as he gripped my head to lead it. I let him fuck my mouth for a few minutes and ignored the times I felt like gagging. This was about him and I let him do what he wanted for now.

“Shit I’m already so close! Please tell me I can come,” he whispered and I felt him caressing my hair again. I moaned an affirmative around his cock and I knew from his twitching that he’d felt the vibrations. My fingers sought out that one spot behind his balls that I knew would make him go wild and only moments afterward he was pressing my head onto his member as deep as I could. I felt his semen fill my mouth and swallowed readily everything he gave me. He let go of my head as soon as he’d finished and I let his cock slip out of my mouth all the while licking it clean.

“Oh fuck, you don’t know how much I missed you,” he repeated and stared down at me with a mixture of awe and longing. I grinned at him.

“Me or my mouth?” I asked and licked another drop of come off his cock which twitched a little in response but otherwise lay spent before me.

“Both,” he admitted in a low voice and I knew he was serious from the way his eyes bore into mine. I didn’t reply since I didn’t know what to say to that and instead got up to fetch him a tissue and then fell down next to him again.

“So if you’re not here to see Felix, who are you here to see this time?” I asked cheekily. He had finished putting his member back into his pants but he’d let his chest bare which I took in greedily.

He turned around to me and held the side of my face in an iron grip.

“That should be obvious by now,” he grumbled and kissed me hard. I kissed back with all I had but as soon as he stopped I continued teasing.

“Really, so you only came back for a blowjob and now you’re leaving again?” I asked and tilted my head. For a moment I was wondering what I was doing. Maybe the fact that he could leave any second again made me much more courageous than I usually was but for now, I didn’t care. I just wanted to know where I was at.

He closed his eyes for a second. “No, I won’t. I don’t have any fixed date when I’ve got to leave, so…” He didn’t finish the sentence but I understood what he meant and gave him a bright smile.

Then I remembered something.

“Wait, does that mean you’re going to nearly ignore me again as soon as Felix is home again? Because I definitely did not like that,” I said with a frown and he sighed.

“I didn’t ignore you that last day, didn’t I? I even kissed you good-bye!” I stared at him in outrage.

“ _That_ was _not a kiss!_ ” I exclaimed and he blinked in confusion.

“Of course it was,” he said and it was clear he didn’t understand why I was angry.

“No, _this_ is a kiss!” I snarked and threw myself at him to give him the kiss of his life. We stopped for breath a few minutes later and he blinked dazedly up at me.

“I… see what you meant. Alright so I didn’t really kiss you but I did touch you!” I rolled my eyes.

“A hand on my head is not touching, pretty boy,” I shot back. He shrugged uncomfortably.

“Look, Felix knows, yeah? So we don’t have to... hide or whatever it is you think you have to do. We just shouldn’t make him feel like a third wheel or something, then everything is fine. But you are allowed to touch and kiss me,” I said and finished my explanation with a sweet, short kiss. He closed his eyes for a second.

“Alright then, if you say so...,” he replied and I nodded, smiling.

“I do.”


End file.
